No Love Lost
by ambriah434
Summary: Aj was a 16 yr old girl who had just got out of a huge relationship , she swore that she would never date again until the unthinkable happens.Punk was a comic book shop owner who believed that there wasn't a women out there made for him until a little spitfire caught his eye or was this another roadblock in his life!
1. Comic Shop

No love lost.

I **do not own anyone in WWE.**

**Comic book shop.**

AJ was a 16 year old comic book loving nerd. Aj wasn't like most girls; no she was way totally different, Aj was a junior at Richwood high. Aj mostly stayed to herself ever since her huge break up with Bryan Danielson. Aj has always said that she would never find true love again at least until now.

Punk was a 24 year old comic book store owner. He always claimed them as his joy in life. Punk had just got out of a recent relationship with Amy dumas; he had to admit that he never really loved Amy that was just one of the many reasons why things ended so badly. But Punk claims that he didn't think there was a woman in this world for him, so he thought.

Like her usual routine Aj made her way home after school. but today Aj had something different in mind so as she made her way to the comic book store she notice that they had just got a new shipment of her favorite series Batman Gotham Asylum. So Aj just had to pick up some copies.

Punk usually wasn't at the store but today he had a feeling that he should be there. Punk was in an aisle stocking up his new shipment of batman comics which was one of his favorites. As Phil turned around to pick up the box he noticed that he knocked someone over.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going "said Punk to the petite girl that couldn't have been no older than 19 as he helped her off the ground.

"No I'm sorry I'm such a klutz I was just in a rush to get to these comics "said Aj dusting herself off. Punk was absolute amazed by this young girl beauty ;her big brown doe eyes of innocents, sun kissed tan skin , her magnificent one in a million smile and her beautiful shape but mainly his favorite was her perfectly round ass.

"So what's your name" asked Phil, but Aj was too hypnotized to answer back immediately. She was so taken back by this man's green eyes, his built figure and his tattoos. This was a HUGE turn on for Aj.

"Ap-April but I like to be called Aj" stated Aj. "Aw that's a pretty name aj "said Punk as Aj blushed furiously, "well my name is Phil but I like to be called Punk but you can call me anything you want "smirked Punk as he flirted.

"Well Punk it's a pleasure to meet you" said Aj, still taken back by Punk.

"So how bout you let me take you out to a small cafe after I have somebody ring you up as a way of apology for knocking you down?" Asked Punk as Aj nodded her head "okay" said Aj.

After Aj got ranged up and after their small lunch they made their way from the table in the small cafe.

"So what was a little girl like yourself doing around here shopping by yourself alone" asked punk with a smirk playing on his face.

"Cute but no I'm 16 years old I can do what I want and go where I please but I can't say the same for you can I grandpa" stated Aj.

Punk was loving this girl already. The way she loves comics and video games and how she could be feisty and sexy at the same Time.

"Cute but I'll have you know I'm only 24. Anyway why is a girl as pretty as yourself walking around without her boyfriend I mean look at you? You look like the type to have to beat boys off of you with a broom" Asked Phil.

"Well boys don't even notice me and no I don't have a boyfriend "stated Aj, looking down towards the ground as they walked up the sidewalk.

"Well those boys are total dumb asses to not take notice in you because to me you're the most gorgeous girl I had ever laid eyes on "said punk as he gently lifted Aj's head.

Aj relax in his touch as they stared at each other without noticing that how close they had gotten until their lips finally crashed together in sync.

Wow was the only thing either of them could think about. As punk ran his tongue over Aj's bottom lip begging for entrance which

Aj gladly accepted. So as the two was in a hot make out session after about 10 minutes they had both decided that it was best to get some air so as they broke apart trying to catch their breath. Punk started to rub the back of his neck awkwardly and cleared his throat. He looked up at Aj with an apologetic look on his face "I'm sorry I didn't know we were that close" he apologized. Aj on the other hand was astonished that he would take the blame for giving her the best kiss she has ever received from anyone in her life even Daniel never kissed her that great.

Aj immediately responded back "no don't apologize I must say even though we just met that was the best kiss that anybody has every given me" aj said truthfully.

"I can say the same about you to Miss Aj ". Punk chuckled as he stared at her. "so how about you let me walk you home I don't want anybody to try to rob you or anything so I insist on you letting me walk you home" said phil.

"Ok fine you can walk me home since you insist" .responded Aj, as her and Phil made their way down to her house. Which once they got there Aj was grateful that her mom wasn't home since usually she would work till 11 at night anyway.

So once they got on her porch they stopped and Phil spoke first. "I really enjoyed you today Aj and think we should hang out more" stated Phil.

"I think that's an excellent idea" smiled Aj "so here's my phone number you can call or text me whenever you want to talk again"aj said as she put her number in his iPhone 6 .So after they exchanged numbers and bid farewell. Aj made her way into the house and in the kitchen right when she placed her phone one the counter it went off notifying her that she had just got a new text message. As she looked at it she noticed it had punkie bear on the screen so she read the text.

Punkie bear;hey beautiful I'm already bored!:(.

Princess;hey so are you saying that I'm beautiful because I really am or is it to get in my pants?

Punkie bear; no you're really beautiful I can't believe you think of me like that.

Princess; it's not that it's just that most men only compliment me just so they can get something they want:/

Punkie bear; wow their all disgusting then because your too young and pretty to be took advantage of;).

Princess; your too sweet;)).

Punkie bear; so wyd?.

Princess; nothing really home alone, reading comics.

Punkie bear; really? Me too:D

Princess; wow cool so I think we should meet up again super soon;).

Punkie bear; I think we should too how about we meet up on Friday down at The shop after you get out of school?.

Princess; sure I would love that but I've got to go fix dinner for my mom so I'll talk to you later?.

Punkie bear; yeah of course well bye beautiful;).

Princess; bye sexy :)

So after their conversation Aj went to the kitchen to start dinner, while 10 minutes away at his home Phil was trying to concentrate on his shipping orders, but It was too hard for him to do so because he only had one thing on his mind and that was a little spitfire named Aj.

_**Please review for update! New chapter coming soon! Thanks**_


	2. Dating

**Dating.**

The next morning Aj was up getting ready for school and all night long she couldn't get Phil off of her mind. She didn't know what it was but it was something about him that had her intrigued. Truth be told Aj was super happy that she would be meeting Phil tomorrow. The only bad thing about the whole situation was the major age difference he was 24 years old and she is only 16 years old. But it wasn't the age difference that mattered to her it was how he would truly treat her and feel about her.

As well punk also couldn't get Aj off of his mind either, she was just so hypnotizing in his eyes. And how she could look like a sweet angel but turns out to be a feisty, sexy, fierce, nerdy goddess.

Truly amazes him. Punk could already feel himself falling hard for this girl already. Just as he thought there was no one for him, until Aj walked into his life. Punk knew that hanging with Aj could get him killed by her parents but he just wasn't willing to let her go. Phil could totally picture himself with Aj in the future. Even though she is still in the 11th grade and only 16 that weren't gonna stop him from getting to know her.

Thursday came and went just as fast. It was finally Friday and punk and Aj was just so excited that they were finally gonna meet again. School was finally over and Aj was already down the road to the comic shop. So when she finally got there she had seen that punk wasn't at the desk so she asked the guy named Trent had he seen him. "Nope haven't seen him all day " said Trent. " thanks " said Aj with a hint of disappointment in her voice as she made her way by the stock room door and towards the exit.

Until she felt someone arms wrap around her waist and pulled her into the stock room. "You really thought I would just leave you high and dry like that" punk whispered in her ear from behind. Aj turned around with his arms still firmly around her waist "I actually did "Aj said looking up at him. "Well I didn't and i wouldn't do that to you" punk said staring straight into her eyes. "I know you wouldn't "said Aj. "Well what do you wanna do?" asked punk. "You" said Aj with a sly smile on her face. "Oh really" punk said with a devious smirk on his face. Aj just laughed and nodded her head. Punk smirked and bent down to captured Aj's lips.

As they continued to make out, punk pulled away suddenly leaving Aj slightly stunned, punk looked at Aj "Aj I don't want to do you in a stock room you deserve so much better and you have no idea how bad I want to take you right now" said punk. " I understand we just got caught up in the moment, I mean we're not even dating " said Aj looking down.

" But we could be, I mean come on you can't deny that we have a strong connection I mean I want to be with you no matter what unless you don't want me " said punk looking down." Of course I want you I want you so bad but I don't want you to get in trouble because of a teenage girl that can't even satisfy a high school boy ". stated Aj.

" Aj I don't give a fuck about the regulations and rules to dating you , I know that I can't change the way that I feel about you so why can't you just give me a chance Aj please! " breathed punk.

Aj stood there thinking about everything that punk said and she knew he was right their connection was undeniable and she knew that she couldn't change her feelings towards him no matter how hard she tried. "Okay" Aj said. "What?" Asked punk making sure he had heard right. "I said okay" Aj said looking up at punk with a smile plastered on her face.

"You'll be my girlfriend?" asked punk with a smile. "Yes I will be your girlfriend now get over here before I change my mind "Aj said playfully.

"Yesssssssss!" punk hollered as he picked Aj up and twirled her around kissing her all over her face and neck. "You're my girlfriend " punk whispered with a goofy smile plastered across his face as he bent down and captured Aj's lips between his own.

_**Review and thanks guys!**_


	3. I Love you

**I love you.**

As the past 2weeks passed Aj and Punk couldn't have been any happier. Ever since Punk asked Aj to be his girlfriend they had been inseparable. They've been doing a pretty job on keeping their relationship on the low since neither of them wanted to get in trouble. So far everything was going great between them. Punk treated Aj like the queen that she was in his eyes. Punk and Aj haven't slept together but yet they had a feeling that wouldn't last longer. Currently it is a Saturday night and Aj is at punk's house.

"So that was a good movie" punk said to Aj still cuddled into him.

"Yeah but I still don't like scary movies" Aj stated as she continued to latch on to punk's arm.

"Well what's do you want to do now"? asked punk.

"I don't know I'll do whatever you want to do" Aj answered back.

"Oh ok" said punk as he sat there.

"Okay" Aj said as she rolled over so that she was sitting on his lap, Aj and started kissing him.

"Are you sure you want to do this"? asked punk as Aj took off his shirt.

"Yeah unless you don't want to" Aj said as she was about to get off of him.

"No I want too I was just making sure you were ready" punk said halting her movement

"Ok"

"Ok" punk confirmed as he stood up with Aj's legs wrapped his waist as he made his way upstairs, and to his bedroom. As he laid Aj down on her back he bent down and took off her shirt so that they were even now. He started kissing down her body as Aj moaned.

"Oh god punk" she moaned she ran her hand through his buzz cut hair.

Punk reached behind Aj and unhooked her bra, he immediately latched on to her nipples earning a huge pleasurable scream out of Aj

"OH! Baby yes" Aj screamed.

He loved that he could make her feel like this and the way she screamed his name, made him instantly hard with her moaning. Aj flipped them over so that she was on top. Punk was slightly surprised by the strength of this girl. Aj worked her way down his body as she came face to face with his belt buckle, as she slowly and teasingly undid the belt. She pulled his pants down with his help leaving him in his boxers. She slowly took off her pants leaving her in her panties, as she climbed back on him she slowly stroked his member, earning a low groan out of him as she continued.

"Babe you better stop before I blow" punk warned. Aj let him go as she about to take off his boxers, punk had different plans as he stuck not one but two fingers into her moist womanhood earning a gasp out of her.

"Fuck baby yes" Aj moaned as he pressed into her harder and faster. Punk then laid her down as he removed his fingers and replaced them with his hot tongue.

"Punk, oh baby yes, oh god yes!" Aj begged as he devoured her with his mouth. Aj finally came and punk drunk her juices hungrily, when He got done Aj was begging for

"Phil baby, I need you right now inside of me please!" Aj begged. Punk knew how much Aj was needing him and he sure wasn't gonna deny her, as he lined himself up at her entrance.

"Baby are you ready?" Punk asked, and Aj nodded dangerously as punk pushed into her.

"Oh fuck baby you're so fucking tight!" Punk said as he pulled out of her all the way then thrusted back into her.

"Dammit April you're so hot!" Punk said as her made love to his lover.

"Phil! Faster harder!" Aj screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Baby I'm so close!"Punk warned as he continued to pound into her.

"Oh god Phil I can't hold out no longer" Aj yelled out .

"Let go baby I'm right behind you just let go" punk said as he thrusted harder.

OH DADDY!" Aj screamed as she came HARD. Punk was right behind her.

"APRIL!" Punk yelled as he came and collapsed on Aj but making sure not to put all his weight on her. As they were trying to catch their breath back punk lifted his head up off of Aj's chest and looked her dead in her eyes.

"April I love you" punk admitted with his heart beating fast and smile of love laid out across of his face , looking down at April.

Aj was taken back by punk pouring his heart out to her like this but she knew that he was telling the truth and she felt the same way.

"Phil I love you too" Aj confessed with tears in her eyes and a sweet smile on her face. Phil bent down and placed a soft sweet kiss on Aj's lips. After their confessions punk rolled off of Aj and pulled her into his naked embrace, kissing her shoulder as they sunk into a peaceful sleep.

_**Review please if you want me to continue and hope you enjoy!**_


	4. Moment of Truth

**Moment of truth.**

So after their first night of sex which was the best they had ever had, they were way too lazy to get up out of bed so they cuddled most of the morning.

"Last night was the best night of my life" said Aj as she cuddled up into his side.

" I can say the same, it was so different, you're so different" punk said as she turned around to look at him.

"A good different?" Aj asked looking up at him.

"The best different in the world, you're the best I had and will have" punk stated looking her dead in her eyes.

"You don't mean that I mean you probably been with way better looking women than me, I'm

"Still just a little kid in your eyes" Aj said looking down.

"Listen to me you are the best I have had and ever will have those other girls can't even hold a candlelight to you, you aren't a kid in my eyes you're the most beautiful woman I had ever seen" punk said truly. Aj had tears in her eyes after punk told her that, she leaned up and gave punk the most bruising kiss that he had ever had.

"Thank you, you're the best man I could've ever met" she said still looking at him.

"We're gonna get married, you're gonna be my wife and we're gonna have little punks running around here screaming mama and dada" punk informed her.

Aj giggled while playing with his hands. "How can you be so sure?" asked Aj

"Because I know that you're the one for me, and that I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with you" punk confirmed.

"Okay I'm gonna hold it to you to make that come true" Aj giggled.

"Oh no need for that because that was a promise sweetheart" punk said he ran his hand through her smooth hair.

"Trust me your gonna get tired of me in a couple of weeks" Aj scoffed.

"I don't think that's possible" punk said while rolling on top of her.

"Well it's true" Aj said as she peck his lips.

"No it's not you're too perfect to get tired of" punk said as he kissed her neck earning a soft moan out of Aj.

"Phil you are so sweet" Aj moaned as he continued to leave hickeys on her neck.

"No you're way sweeter" punk said as he took a look at his work.

"Baby I gotta get home my mom is probably wondering why I didn't call her last night" Aj said as she rolled punk off of her and sat up looking for her bra

"I'm gonna miss you " punk said as he kissed the back of her neck.

"I'm gonna miss you like crazy since after last night" Aj said as she got up to get ready.

"Can I take you home?" Punk asked as he put his shorts on.

"I was just gonna walk, I'll be fine" Aj assured him.

"Well I don't want my girlfriend walking around by herself early in the morning so I'm gonna walk you home and drop you off at the block so that we won't get caught" punk said as he putted his shoes on.

"Ok I'm ready" Aj said.

"Ok let's go" punk said as they made their way out the door.

So as punk and Aj made their way down to Aj's house, punk reached out and took Aj's hand in his which made her blush and smile as she leaned into him and made their way towards her house.

"Well this is it" punk said.

"Yeah I guess this is it" Aj said looking up at punk .

"I love you and I'll talk to you later" punk said looking Aj in her eyes.

"I love you too and I'll be waiting" said Aj as punk reached down to give her a kiss. The kiss lasted about 5 minutes until they pulled away.

"I love you " said Aj.

"I love you too " said punk with a smile.

"Bye" said Aj.

"Bye" said punk in return.

Aj made her way down the road and to her house and through the door when she noticed her mother was on the couch.

"Hey sweetie you home early" Aj's mother said as she got up to hug her daughter.

"Hey mom, well I'm gonna go upstairs and take a shower I'll be down in a bit" Aj said as she broke the hug and headed upstairs.

"Ok be down soon" Aj's mother said as she headed back towards the couch.

About 45 minutes later Aj finally made her way back downstairs with her white tank top on and her black night shorts on, as she made her way into the kitchen to grab a drink and back to the couch with her mother.

"So how was Kaitlin's" asked Aj's mom.

"It was great "Aj said nervously but making sure to keep her cool.

"Oh that good...What's that?" asked Aj's mom.

"What's what?" Aj asked confused.

"What's that on your neck...? It looks like a hickey" Aj's mom said getting a closer look at the hickeys.

"Umm its not ...it's not what it seems ...I can explain" said Aj trying to come up with a way to tell her mom the truth.

"April where did theses come from? Who did this to you April, and you better tell me the truth this instance " her mother said with authority.

"Mom I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to find out like this" Aj said with tears in her eyes while holding her neck.

"April who did this to you?" asked Aj's mom.

"My boyfriend ma" Aj answered back with a tear streaming down her face.

"Boyfriend? Since when did you have a boyfriend?" Aj's mom asked.

"Since about two weeks ago ma I was gonna tell you but I knew that you wouldn't approve of it" Aj said with tears running down her face, she knew that her mom would find and kill punk for sleeping with her only sixteen year old daughter but she can't help how she feels about him.

"April why wouldn't I approve, you're in high school your bounded to date teenage boys right?" stated Aj's mom.

Aj just started crying when she heard her mom say that.

"Aj what's wrong, he is a teenager isn't he?" Asked her mom that was now comforting her.

"No ...no ma he's 24" Aj said as her mother pulled away from her.

"No ... No you're not dating him and that's final "said Aj's mother as she abruptly stood up.

"Ma no you can't do this to me I love him" Aj said looking up at her mother.

"April you are only sixteen you don't know what love is, what type of grown man preys on a sixteen year old girl April?" Aj's mom shouted at April.

"Ma he didn't prey on me we have a connection ma" said Aj now starting to get pissed.

"No April no daughter of mine is dating a grown man, so you can end now or I can call the cops and have him arrested for rape" her mother seethed.

"Ma he didn't rape me, if anything I started it, I was the one to make the first move not him, so leave Phil alone" Aj yelled at her mom in which she was standing in front of right now.

"Phil? So Phil is the man that's using my daughter" her mother said with tears in her eyes.

"He's not using me ma we love each other" Aj said looking at her mom scoff.

"You're never to talk to him again or see him do you understand me, this conversation is over" said her mom walking in the kitchen.

"No mom I don't understand, I'm not gonna let go of the one thing in my life that makes me smile, I'm gonna continue to see Phil because if I don't I'm pretty sure that I'll turn out like you sad and lonely, that's why you work so late because you don't want to come home to a empty bed, well mom I'm not gonna be like this I'm gonna have a life and a husband and kids to enjoy so if you got a problem with that then you better get use to it because it's not gonna fucking change" Aj said as she left to go upstairs slamming her door shut and leaving her mom shocked by her outburst.


	5. Late night visit

**Late night visit.**

When Aj made it back to her room she whipped out her phone and sent punk a text message.

Princess, baby we need to talk.

Punkie bear, is everything okay?

Princess, my mom found out about us.

Punkie bear , what, how?

Princess, your hickeys left me spotted up like a leopard.

Punkie bear, damn baby I'm so sorry I wasn't thinking.

Princess, don't be I never said that I didn't like them.

Punkie bear, so what did she say?

Princess, we had a huge fight and she was calling you names and that's when I just flipped and she basically told me that I had to stop seeing you.

Punkie bear, oh so what did you say about that?

Princess, I told her that I wasn't gonna stop seeing you ,and that I'm not gonna be like her lonely and sad ,that I was gonna have a life with a husband and kids to enjoy.

Punkie bear , wow you said all that , I'm proud of you and you do know that I'm gonna have to reward you and speak to your mom.

Princess, yea but I'm looking forward to my reward more!

Punkie bear, oh trust me so am I. Well I was hoping to see you at the shop tomorrow after you get out of school.

Princess, of course you will, well I still tired from last night since you wore me out so I want to get at least four hours of sleep so, I love you.

Punkie bear, if anything you wore me out, ok get some sleep, I love you too.

It was now 8pm and Aj was just waking up, so she got up from the bed and headed downstairs to get something to eat ,she made her way into the kitchen and to the fridge as she took out the chicken Alfredo.

"Aj I'm sorry for flipping out like I did but you must understand where I coming from" Aj heard her mother say as she looked up.

"Mom I really love him ,I really do and you just coming at me like you don't care if I had feelings for him or not just hurts me" said Aj as she put the plate in the microwave.

"April how could you love a man 8years older than you" asked Aj's mom calmly.

"Because ma he make me happy and smile like no one ever has way more than Daniel ever did, why can't you just let me be happy for once? " stated Aj truly.

"April baby I don't want to see you get hurt by this man" said Aj's mom.

"Ma he wouldn't hurt me, a matter of fact he was the one who said I love you first" Aj said with a sly smile on her face which her mother caught.

"Well when do I get to see the man that's trying to steal my baby April away from me" Aj s mom asked with tears in her eyes and smile on her face, she may have not liked the idea of her daughter dating a man who was so much older than she was, but if it made her daughter happy then so be it she'll just have to learn from her mistakes. Aj's head snapped up when she heard this.

"Mom he's not trying to steal me away from you, and his name is Phil and he was already talking about meeting you" said Aj as she bear hugged her mother with tears in her eyes.

"Well he will" said Aj's mom as she wiped her tears.

"Moma I will always be yours, you're just gonna have to share me with him" said with a smile causing her mother to laugh.

"Ok are you gonna tell me about him and how you met?" Aj's mom asked Aj.

"Sure" said Aj as she dragged her mom to the couch so she could explain how she met punk.

After about an hour Aj was finally done telling her mom all about Phil.

"He sounds interesting" said Aj's mom.

"Moma he is truly the best man in the world" said Aj.

"Well I can't wait to meet him but, for now I gonna head up to bed so goodnight " said Aj's mom giving Aj a kiss on the head and headed upstairs.

As soon as Aj heard her mom's door shut she made her way up to her and sent punk a text.

Princess, can you come over?

Punkie bear, sure is everything alright?

Princess,yeah when you get here there's a ladder at the back of the house ,so take it to the side of the house and my window is the top right I'll keep my lamplight on.

Punkie bear,ok see you when I get there.

About 15 minutes later Aj heard a knock on her window so she went to open it.

"Hey" punk said as he pecked her lips.

"Hey" Aj said as she helped him in and shut the window back.

"So is there a reason for me to be here at 10:30 at night?" asked punk as he stood in front of her.

"You don't want to see me?" asked Aj as she wrapped her arms around his neck looking up at him.

"You know I wanted to see you I just wanted to know" said punk as he captured her lips and pushed them on to the bed which cause Aj to stifle a laugh.

"My mom is right down the hall" Aj said as punk kissed along her jawline.

"I know that I was just saying hello" said punk as he sat up straight beside Aj.

"So my mom apologized to me" said Aj as she sat up beside punk.

"Oh really so what all did she say?" asked punk.

"Oh nothing really just said that I could continue to be with you if that's what makes me happy" she said with a smile on her face.

"Are you serious? Baby that's great!" He said as he pulled her into his lap with a huge smile on his face while she giggled.

"She's wondering when she'll be able to meet the man that's trying to steal her innocent daughter away from her" said Aj as she played with his ear.

"There was absolutely nothing innocent about you last night as a matter of fact I would say that you were pretty naughty, but I'm not trying to steal you away from her I just want to share you but I want the most of you" said punk as he sucked on her neck.

"Well we will set up a date later, but punk baby my mom-"Aj couldn't finish her statement, so she just adjusted her neck to give him better access.

"I like those better than the other ones "said punk referring to the freshly made love marks.

"That's how she found out in the first place" Aj said while pinching his arm.

"Ouch" said punk as he rubbed his arm.

"I gotta get some sleep" said Aj as she walked around the room taking the stuff off of her bed.

"Well I guess I better go so you can get some sleep" said punk as he stood up off the bed.

"No, sleep with me" said Aj halting his movements.

"Are you sure? What if we get caught I shouldn't be here" said punk not wanting to be an intruder to Aj's mom home.

"We'll wake up before my mom gets up so you'll be able to leave, please stay with me" answered Aj.

"Ok but I'm not sleeping in jeans" said punk as he slipped out his shoes.

"Hold on I'll be back" said Aj as she left out the room.

She returned with some shorts from the guest room.

"Who's were these?" asked punk taking the shorts in his hand.

"They were my cousin's but, he left them since the last time he stayed over which was over a year ago" said Aj as she closed her door and pulled the covers back and got in bed.

"Oh I'm just asking" said punk as he slipped on the shorts and adjusted his shirt.

"Phil will you please hurry up because I need my punkie bear to keep me warm" whined Aj.

"Ok go over" said punk as he slipped into the queen size bed and his arms immediately found Aj's waist bringing her closer to him.

"I love you" said punk breathing down on Aj's neck.

"I love you too" said Aj as she turned to look at him.

Punk stared at her then at her lips as Aj did the same , punk leaned down and pressed a gently but passionate kiss on Aj's lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. His hand made its way into her shorts touching her sweet core, causing her to moan loudly.

"Oh Phil!" moaned Aj which punk quickly silenced with a kiss.

"April baby we gotta do this fast but I need for you to be as quite as possible, okay?" asked punk in which Aj quickly nodded okay. So punk quickly pulled down Aj shorts and got between her legs as he pulled his shorts and boxers down low enough to get his member fully out.

"Are you ready" asked punk.

"Yes" Aj said almost impatient.

Punk slowly pushed into her causing her to moan quietly. So he pulled out and pushed back into her as deeply as possible making himself groan.

"Damn baby you feel so good " punk stated as he continued to thrust into her for about 15 more minutes, until he started to feel April tighten around him and himself start to throb.

"Umm punk baby I'm almost-I can't hol- I'm gonna cum!" Aj said as she exploded all over his throbbing member.

After a few more thrusts punk finally exploded his seed deeply into Aj causing her to shiver with relief as he rolled off of her and pulling up his shorts and helping pull hers up.

"Baby that was amazing "Aj said as she pecked his lips and turned to lay on her side.

"You made it amazing now get some sleep, I love you "punk said wrapping

his arms around her waist.

"I love you too "she said as they dosed off to sleep.

_**REVIEW AND THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**_


	6. Nice to meet you

**Nice meeting you.**

The next morning Aj's mom was up first and decided to go and wake up Aj so she headed for her door, she opened the door.

"April it's time- "she stopped mid-sentence when noticing Aj and who she would suppose was Phil since his tattoos, she had to admit that they looked happy sleeping in each other's arms so she just left them to be as she walked downstairs to start breakfast.

_**Later on upstairs….**_

"Umm April baby what's that smell?" Phil muffled into Aj's neck.

"Huh? It's just my mom cooking downstairs "said Aj without realizing what she said.

"Your mom" "My mom" they both said at the same time.

"You gotta go baby you gotta go" Aj said frantically as she shot up out the bed.

"We forgot to wake up early "said punk while looking his pants.

"I know- Aj stopped mid-sentence when she her the door open.

"Morning guys breakfast is ready!" Aj's mom said to them with a smile and then left.

Punk just stood there looking dumbfounded as well as Aj.

"What just happened" asked punk still lost.

"Well I guess now is the time for you to meet my mother "Aj said as she reached out and took hold of his hand and started to drag him out the room, but he stopped her.

"What? Aj look at me I'm not ready to me the mother of my girlfriend that I just made love to less than 6 hours ago"

"Trust baby she'll love you just be yourself and don't bring up our sex life and you'll do fine" Aj said trying to comfort him as much as possible.

"Okay" said punk as he straighten out himself.

"Okay let's go "Aj said as they made their way downstairs to the kitchen where her mom was sitting at the table, with her plate in front of her untouched and two other plates in front of her with steam radiating from them.

Aj grabbed punk's hand as they made their way to the table and sat down.

"Morning ma "Aj said looking up at her mother with a nervous smile.

"Morning honey, you mind introducing me to your friend" Aj's mom asked.

"Uh um ma this is Phil my boyfriend" said Aj as she looked over to punk.

"Nice to meet you I'm Phil also Aj's boyfriend "said punk reaching his hand across the table to shake her hand.

"Heather, it's nice to meet you too " she said accepted his hand.

"So tell me about yourself ,well the parts April didn't tell me" said Heather.

"Well I don't Know what Aj told you but I sure I can find somewhere to start" said punk look over at Aj in which Aj gave him a kiss on the cheek which cause him to glow like a light bulb.

"Well I'm 24years old, I'm a comic book store owner ,I live about 10 minutes away from here, I really never had a good relationship with my parents, and I'm crazy in love with your beautiful gorgeous daughter "said punk looking at heather but at Aj when he said the last line which made her blush.

"Wow, well what do you want in my daughter punk?" asked Heather.

" I just want her ,she amazing,beautiful,smart,herself she's just April she's perfect ,she's what I want and need, I need her I never thought that I would ever need a woman or want to get married or have kids but ,since I met your daughter I want all of that and more . The only person that I want to be with is April; I want her to be the Mother

of my kids I wanna be the one that's she walking down that wedding aisle to, I wanna be her everything like she is to me and if I can't have her then I don't want nothing at all " Confessed punk while staring into Aj's big watery doe brown eyes as tears fell down her face in which he wiped with his thumb, she leaned up giving him a sweet kiss that was long enough for him and short enough so her mom wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

"Wow punk that was that was interesting, now I know that you're not just trying to get with my daughter just so you can break her heart, well you have my blessings but Aj do you have anything to say to punk" asked heather which was clearly loving the couple.

"Well Phil, is perfect, he's my king, he's smart, strong, funny, handsome, he's himself. He is the most amazing man that anyone could ever want, but he's mine and I plan on keeping it that way, I need, him he completes me, he is already my everything, he's all I could ever ask for in a man ,he's loving to me and I wanna be all the things he wants me to be and more ,and you're right if I can't have you then I don't want anything else" said Aj as she stared at punk as he smiled at her and placed a kiss on the palm of her hand causing her mom to sniffle up a cry which caused Both of them to look her way.

"You guys are so cute together, you two were made for each other you two looks so happy together "said heather drying her tears.

"Aww ma stop it you gonna make me cry" said Aj reaching over and touching the top of her mother's hand.

"Ms. Heather I swear to you and April that I will take care of her I'll put my heart on the line before I'd let anything happen to Aj I promise you that" promised punk looking over at Aj's mom.

"I know you will and I'm trusting in you to do so, take care of my baby girl " said heather with a smile on her face looking over at punk.

"I will "said punk as he smiled at Aj.

"So how about we eat and April you can tell me how punk got into your bed this morning" said heather as she dug into her plate.

"Well I asked punk over last night so we could talk" said Aj as she ate.

"Yeah that explains the moan I heard at first I thought it was the TV but by the look of your neck I can tell it was you" said her mom with a sly smile on her facets she took her plate to the sink.

"Oh my god" Said punk as he dropped his fork and put his hand over his face in embarrassment.

"MOM!" shouted Aj as she putted her face into punk's shirt.

"I'm just saying but I'll let you two eat I'm going to go take a shower try not to devour each other while I'm gone once again it was nice meeting you Phil "she said as she made her way upstairs to the bathroom.

"Your mom is nice I wish I had at least one parent like her but I have to say that I think I turned out alright don't you think?" asked punk causing Aj to lift up her head.

"You turned out wonderful, and you wanna know something that I find sexy about your story?" asked Aj as she slid onto his lap.

"What is that?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's that you survived in this big bad world without nobody else's help and that made you into this big strong sexy man that knows how to handle his woman perfectly and treats her like a princess "said Aj as she moved a little against him looking up at him.

"God April I love you more than I ever loved anything else" said punk staring down at Aj with watery eyes.

"Phil I love you so much that it's unreal" said Aj with a smile on her lips.

Punk leaned forward and kissed Aj's lips, soon after Aj smirked as she felt punks tongue ran across her bottom lip begging for entrance in which she gladly accepted as his tongue darted into her mouth and her arms latched around his neck. Aj started to grind against him which caused him to groan and suck on her tongue in which she whimpered a moan. Punk suddenly stood up with Aj still latched to his lips he walked over to the couch and laid her down while he hovered over her lips still attached. Aj started to run her hands under his shirt rubbing his chest. Punk then started attacking her neck cause her to moan loudly as her hand found its way into his shorts , she grabbed his hardened member causing him to bout lose his balance.

"Alright Phil how about you stay for dinner "said Aj's mom as she made her way down the hallway.

Phil immediately jumped off of Aj when he heard her mom.

"Shit look at what you did to me "said pointing at his hardness.

"You're not the only one "said Aj as she quickly grabbed his hand and stuck in her shorts where he immediately felt her wetness and he wanted to melt right then and there.

"Damn you have no idea how bad i want to take

take you to a game with me" said punk as he immediately grabbed Aj and pulled her on his lap to hide his erection as he quickly changed the subject as her mom came downstairs.

"Really what type of game "asked heather as she walked into the room?

"A hockey game next month "said Aj playing it off cool.

"Oh sounds fun " said heather as she went to go clean.

"Phil and April will you come help me?" Heather said with a laugh.

"Mom we can't "said April as she still could feel Phil beneath her.

"I was kidding April and I know why you guys can't come in here I heard you when I came down so please stay off my couch with that" said Aj's mom.

"Oh yeah gosh ma you are so embarrassing!" said Aj as she got off of punks lap.

"Well I was just stating facts" said heather.

"Well baby I gotta go I get the shop setup for the new shipments" punk said as he stood as well as Aj and they headed upstairs.

"Baby I don't want you to go" said Aj as she wrapped her arms around him from behind as he zipped up his jeans.

"I got to though but trust me I don't want to leave you but I got to" said punk he and her made their way downstairs and to the door.

"I love you "said Aj

"I love you too and I'll see you later" said punk as he gave her a kiss goodbye and left.

"Well I'm gonna go take a shower" said Aj as she went upstairs.


	7. The Game Changer

**Game changer.**

So weeks and weeks have passed and punk and Aj had been dating for about 5 months now. And they couldn't have been any happier with how things have been going. But punk been having something on his mind and it been getting worst and is becoming an urgent need for him. They currently are getting ready for a dinner in which punk setup for the two of them.

"Babe do I got to look fancy because I don't like dressing up?" asked Aj looking through her closet.

"Just wear anything you want" said punk who was sitting on her bed in dark blue jeans and a white and blue button down shirt, with his black and white Nikes to finish off the look.

"Ok I'll be back I'm gonna go try this on "said Aj as she made her way into the bathroom.

About 10 minutes later Aj finally came out of the bathroom.

"So how do I look "said Aj standing in an all-black dress which stopped about mid-thigh that hugged her figure perfectly at every curve, she had curls in her hair and a little bit of make up just to go with the outfit, with her brand new black and white converses that Phil had gotten her the other day for her 17th birthday.

"You look gorgeous "said punk as he was taken back by Aj's appearance, she have never wore a dress for him and he had to say she looked damn good in one.

"Are you sure I look ok?" asked Aj.

"Trust me you look amazing, but why is this the first time you ever wore a dress for me?" Asked punk as Aj stood in between his legs.

"Well I'm not the dress wearing type but if you want me to wear more of them then I will" said Aj as her hands were on his shoulders.

"Well you should because you look hot in them but you only wear them for me" he said looking up at her.

"Possessive much?" teased Aj.

"Very but only for what belongs to me, but anyway let's get going I have reservations" he said as he spanked her on the butt and stood up walking to the door and holding it open for her.

"Okay" said Aj as she went through the door.

Later when they were at the table and halfway done with their dinner, Phil couldn't wait anymore.

"April" said Phil.

"Yes Phil" said Aj looking across at him as he placed his hand on top of hers.

"April you know that I love you right?" asked Punk.

"Of course I do" said Aj curiously.

"No that I really really love you?" asked punk still holding her hand.

"Yes, Phil what's wrong did I do something wrong?" asked Aj concerned.

"No April everything is right" said punk staring into her intoxicating brown eyes.

"Phil what's going on?" asked Aj curiously now getting more concerned than before.

"Remember what I told you after we made love for the first time?" Punk asked as he intertwined his hand with her left hand.

"About how you were gonna get me pregnant and make me the happiest girl in the world by making me your wife, yeah I remember that why?" asked Aj looking up at him.

"Because today is just the beginning of all that " Phil said as he let go of her hand and stood up, and dug into his pocket.

"Phil baby what are you talking about? What are you doing?" asked Aj as he came to her took her hand in his and then got down on one knee, as soon as Aj seen this she bout fell out of her seat.

"Baby" said Aj slowly looking down at punk as he opened the little velvet black box her hand shot up over her mouth and tears came to her eyes when she looked down at the box that held a ring that had one big diamond in the middle surrounded by smaller ones and a gold copper looking band it truly was the most perfect ring that she has ever seen.

"Aj I love you with all of my heart and would do anything for you. You mean the world to me, if I were to one day wake up and not have you I would literally go insane and go through anything and everything I'd have to just to get you. You drives me crazy and I love you for that, you goes crazy and I love you even more for it because your my crazy chick "he said with a megawatt smile on his face and tears in his eyes and Aj balling her eyes out, with a smile on her face. " Aj you gets me like no one else can , you're my soul mate and you completes me ,you're an angel sent straight from heaven made just for me and nobody else . You feel that?" Asked punk as he grabbed her hand and placed it over his heart "It beats for you April and you only, so will you do me the honor of making me the happiest fiancé in the world, April Jeanette Mendez will you marry me?" asked punk with tears in his eyes just waiting to fall.

Aj was about to have a heart attack, she knew this day was gonna come but she had no idea so soon; she currently was crying her heart out with happy tears. She absolutely loves and adores this man in front of her and she knew that she planned on spending the rest of her life with him and their future kids.

"Yes" she crocked with tears streaming down her and a smile on her face as she shook her head rapidly "yes" she said again and after the second confirmation Phil slid the ring on to her left ring finger as he did so the whole restaurant applauded there engagement saying congrats and such.

When punk stood up Aj launched herself at him giving him a kiss of a lifetime which took his breath away as he kissed her back.

"I love you and thank you "said Aj still trying to control her excitement.

I love you too and I should be the one thanking you "said punk as he pecked her lips.

The rest of their dinner went well but when they got back to his house all they wanted to do was celebrate, they were barely in the door by the time their clothes were off and they were making love. About 45minutes later they had gone through 3 rounds of sex, and were now just lying in bed talking about the engagement.

"Punk I love this ring it must have cost you a fortune "said Aj staring at her ring like if she were to turn away it would disappear.

"Don't worry about much it costed me it is for me to know, but I'm glad you like it" said punk as he twirled the ring around her finger.

"I love it "said Aj as she pecked his lips.

"I love you "said punk

"I love you too "said Aj as she rested her head on his chest.

Soon after that they fell in to a peaceful sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

A couple weeks has passed since the engagement, which Aj's mom took by surprise was actually happy for them but she did say that the wedding should be after Aj's 11th grade year which they both agreed on. Aj and punk hadn't seen each other in 5days but they have been communicating Aj was currently crying her eyes at her house. She was asking why did this have to happen now. She picked up her phone and hit the call button.

"Hello" asked punk as he picked up the phone.

"Phil" cried Aj over the phone.

"April? What's wrong? Are you ok where are you?" Asked punk concerned for why Aj was crying.

"I'm at home Phil can you come over hurry" said Aj still crying.

"Yeah I'll be right over but is ever-"punk couldn't finish because she hung up , he shot up from his desk and made his way to Aprils .

Punk used his own key to get in to find Aj's mom in the kitchen cooking as she looked to see him bust through the door.

"He-" Aj's mom was cut off.

"Where's Aj?" asked punk.

"Upstairs why?" answer Heather .

"Thanks" said punk as he took off up the stairs.

"April what's wrong "he asked as he walked over to her.

"Phil I-" Aj busted back out crying as punk wrapped his arms around her.

"April it's okay it's gonna be alright, just tell me what's going on" said punk as Aj lifted her head off of his chest.

"Well Phil I-I'm pregnant "said Aj staring up at him with tears coming down her face.

Phil just sat there making sure he heard Right. He knew that they were gonna have kids but not so soon, for what's it's worth she's not even 18 yet and already got a baby on the way. Was he ready to be a father? He asked

himself. He now knew that he would really need to step up and start acting like a dad because he didn't want his kids to grow up like him or April he wanted them to have both parents to look up to and that was a promise that he will accomplish.

"Phil please don't just sit there please say something" said Aj as tears continued down her face, she was scared that punk wouldn't want a baby and rejects her.

"How did you find out?" asked Phil as he looked over to her.

"I haven't been feeling good all week so yesterday I finally went to the doctor and they took my blood so I got the results this morning " said Aj looking down as punk just tightened his embrace around her.

"It's gonna be okay we'll get through this baby but you should stop crying" punk said trying to comfort her as much as possible even though he knew nothing about pregnancy he was pretty sure crying was not good for the baby.

"So we're gonna keep it?" asked Aj.

"Of course we're gonna keep it, you thought I was gonna make you get rid of it, well I'm not" said punk as he looked down at her.

"I was just making sure" said Aj as she stared at her stomach.

"So did they say how many weeks you were?" Punk asked as his hand found its place on Aj's still flat stomach.

"About 15 weeks so that means that I must of got pregnant that night when I texted you to come over" said Aj looking up at him.

"Well at least it's made out of love" said punk as he moved his hand in circles on her stomach.

"You did say that you were gonna get me pregnant "said Aj as she placed her hand over his.

"Trust me I did not know it was gonna be this early nor did I plan for it" said punk as he fake surrendered.

"Well now we got a baby "said Aj as she kept her hand over her stomach.

"Our baby "said punk as he kissed her on the cheek and placed his hands over hers that were resting on her stomach.

"We'll get through this I know we can because we're gonna be the best parents possible "said punk which caused Aj to smile and lay back into his chest.

"I hope so" said Aj as she shut her eyes closed. Neither of them was prepared for this at less not so soon, they only had each since it was their fault for not being careful. Punk now knew that it was really time for him to be a man and take care of his family, no he had to worry how was Aj's mom gonna react.


	8. Kicked out

**Kicked out.**

So punk stayed the night at Aj's so that she knew that she isn't alone in this pregnancy. Today they were planning telling her mom about the news. So Aj and Punk headed downstairs and found Aj's mom on the couch watching TV.

"Hey ma can we talk to you?" Asked Aj as her and punk sat on the couch.

"Sure what's up" asked Heather.

"Well me and Phil have something to tell you" said Aj as punk grabbed her hand and gave is a squeeze.

"And what is that?" asked Heather.

"Well um I-I'm pregnant "said Aj as she sat there studying her mom's face for some type of emotion. Aj's mom just sat there staring at the two trying to find the right words to say.

"How?" asked Aj's mom.

"By sex ma" said Aj annoyed as she looked at her mom.

"Why? Phil why did you get her pregnant she not even in the 12th grade yet you're not even married yet?" asked Aj's mom.

"Heather we didn't try we just found out, and Aj is gonna be a senior in a month, we'll be married in a month" said Punk defending Aj.

"Still Phil I knew that you were gonna take care of her not get her pregnant after 5 months of dating, this outrageous you're not keeping it" said Aj's mom.

"WHAT!? Mom you think I'm gonna give up my baby, mom why would you even think that?" Asked Aj disappointed in her mother for thinking like that.

"Well neither of you are prepared so it's the best option" said Heather.

"How is getting rid of our baby the best option?" Punk asked getting pissed off.

"You're not ready, so that's final" said Aj's mom.

"No mom we're keeping this baby and you can't do anything about it, it's our decision ma , and the fact that you don't even want to give your grandchild a chance makes me sick" said Aj with tears going downs her face.

"Well the fact that my 17 year old daughter is pregnant by a 24 year old man makes me sick" said Aj's mom with disgust.

"Why in the fuck would you act like this towards your own daughter?" demanded Punk.

"I'll talk how I want to towards her she my daughter but if she wasn't so damn stupid I wouldn't be acting this way" said Heather looking over at punk.

"Listen you're getting on my damn nerves, you're not gonna sit here in front of me and talk shit about April I don't give a fuck about who you are, you're gonna treat her with respect" seethed punk and Aj could see the vain in his neck start to pop out.

"Baby just leave it alone" whispered Aj while still crying.

"No daughter of mine is staying in this house pregnant while only 17, so April since you're women enough to keep a baby you're women enough to find somewhere else to live" said Aj's mom towards her.

"So ma you're kicking me out?" asked Aj.

"I have no choice it's time for you to grow up" said Aj's mom.

Aj just sat there looking at her mom then to punk with tears in her eyes as she got up and ran upstairs.

"You're literally going to do your only daughter like that, that's the only one you'll ever gonna have, so abandon her if you want but I'll take care her and our baby" said Punk and got up to go check on Aj.

Once punk got upstairs he could hear her crying.

"Hey baby don't cry it's gonna be alright you and the baby are coming to stay with me for a while" said punk while holding Aj.

"Ok but how could she say that to me I'm her only child and this is how she do me , can we just go please?" asked Aj still crying.

"Yea let's just grab your things" said punk.

So after grabbing her things and making their way downstairs, Aj's mom was standing at the door with it waiting.

"I love you April " Aj's mom said.

"Love?" Asked Aj as she went right past her and out of the door leaving her mom to shut the door.

Once they made their way to his house, punk helped bring Aj's stuff while she went to sit on the couch, once done punk made his way to the couch too.

"Look baby I-" Punk was cut off by Aj's lips causing them to fall back on the couch, as she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer. She placed _**herself**_ firmly on his lap as his hands roamed. "Aj are you sure?" asked Punk as he continued to make out with her. "Baby yes I'm sure now can you just hush and please your fiancé" answered Aj while grinding against him. Punk picked her up making sure to be extra careful not to trip he made their way into his room which was now their room. Punk carefully took off his and Aj's shirts and unlatched her bra, and began to work on her breast. "Mmm baby yes" said Aj as she ran her hands through his hair.

Punk took off her pants and panties at the same time as he entered a finger which caused her to shiver with excitement. Punk continued this for a few more minutes, when he took his fingers out of her; Aj watched his every movement as he put the two fingers that were soaking in her sweet juices into his mouth and began to lick them clean. "You are absolutely the sweetest thing that I've ever tasted" said punk taking the fingers out of his mouth and ran them over her perky breast. This caused Aj to moan as she grabbed him by his neck and salvaged his lips. Punk loved how she could take charge of him, but much rather prefers that he is always in control in the bedroom.

"Uh ah this is my show now" said punk teasingly as he pulled away causing Aj to let out a whine.

"Phil please I can't wait-" Aj couldn't even finish her statement as Phil rammed into her with force, and nor did she realize he had lifted her right leg over his shoulder.

"OH MY GOD PHIL!" Screamed Aj from how much force he used, which was very pleasurable.

"Mmm April who's body is the only one to ever touch you?" asked Punk as he pounded into her.

"Yours" squealed Aj feeling her orgasm coming close.

"Who do you belong to?" Said punk breathing heavily.

"OHHHHH PHIL" said Aj mind boggling.

Dammit APRIL WHO?" Demanded Punk as he lifted the other leg over his shoulder and continued to pound into her.

"YOU, yours, you, gah baby I belong to you" screamed Aj at the top of her lungs.

"Of course you do and always will" said punk as he pulled all the way out and pushed deeply inside of her which caused her to cum the hardest she had ever did.

"YES baby yes I always will oh god yes bab-" Aj moan loudly but got cut off by Punks hot mouth. Aj rode out her orgasm and with the little strength she had left she managed to flip punk over to where he was on his back and she was riding him to build up his orgasm which didn't take much since he was already near so as he shot his burning hot seed inside her drenching wet core she also hit her 2nd orgasm.

"Fuck April fuck your so damn tight god I love you" groans punk as he threw his head back against the bed.

"God Phil baby how do you do this to me!?Uh, I love you tooooooooooo" moaned Aj loudly as she collapsed on top of him, both of them just laid there and the only sound was their heavy heartbeats echoing off the walls. "Do you think we can do this?" asked Aj referring to her pregnancy.

"Do I think we can make it through this pregnancy, yes I do and I know it's not gonna be easy but we can get through this without anyone else , just you, me and my son" said punk with a smile as placed his hand over her slightly protruding stomach and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Wait who said it was a boy?" Aj asked giggling placing her hand on top of Phil's.

"I know it is, and if it's a girl and if she looks anything like her hot momma I promise you that she will be going to an all-girl school " said punk being serious.

"No she isn't and why?" asked Aj as she looked at punk.

"Because I won't be able to see her graduation, because I'm gonna be in jail for murdering every boy that has the balls to talk to her." said Punk with a serious face.

"Phil no you're not and she can talk to boys if she wants to" said Aj as she looked at punk as he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well it doesn't matter because it's a boy and that's all I got to say "said punk kissing Aj's head, and cuddling into her.

"Whatever you say daddy" said Aj with a smirk playing across her face as she cuddled into him further placing a kiss on his chest.

**_Please review!_**


	9. First big fight

First** big fight.**

A couple of weeks has pasted and Aj couldn't be any prouder of how well she's been doing with her pregnancy and dealing with school. She had been getting calls from her mother but she been ignoring them until she was ready to talk to her mom. She had been on edge for the past because of punk's secret phone calls and his meetings so early in the morning or late at night. She didn't want to think that he was cheating on her because she knew he loved her and wouldn't do anything to hurt her, but lately that's all she could think he was doing.

At about 11 at night punk managed to wander into the house and silently lock the door not wanting to wake Aj who he assumed was upstairs sleeping.

"Where have you been?" asked Aj from the couch which caused punk to jump.

"Shit Aj what are you doing down here you're supposed to be sleeping?" Punk stated trying to find his composure, as Aj got up and meet him in the kitchen flicking on the light so she could get a good look at him.

"I was up wondering why my fiancé wasn't in bed with me for the 3rd time this week" said Aj looking at him drop his head in annoyance.

"I was at the shop working on orders" said punk as he took off his jacket and placed it on the counter.

"Liar because you could've did that in your office here" said Aj starting to get mad.

"What you think I'm lying, what do I have to lie for?" asked punk with a chuckle.

"I don't know you tell me Punk" said Aj popping the p.

"Look April I said that I was working orders so why does it matter? Asked Punk as he made his way to the refrigerator.

"Why does it matter? It matters because my fiancé could be cheating on me while I'm PREGNANT with his baby, that's why it MATTERS " shouted Aj getting pissed at how punk didn't see wrong in this situation.

"Oh so now I'm cheating because I actually had work , if that's the case you could be cheating on me while you're at school " said punk surprised that Aj would even think that he would do to her.

"Really you know I wouldn't dare do that to you , I'm carrying your fucking child if I wanted to be with any other guy I wouldn't have accepted your damn proposal" said Aj while she stood in front of him.

"Okay then you know that I wouldn't do that to my pregnant fiancé" said punk trying to move away from Aj but she wasn't letting him.

"Well what's up with all these secret phone calls and you sneaking in and out of the house?" asked Aj looking up at him.

"I don't want to talk about this right now" said punk looking down at Aj.

"Punk what is it that you're not telling me, huh you haven't touched me all week, what is going on?" asked Aj with tears in her eyes.

"I can't tell you" was all punk said, as Aj let her tears go.

"But you can tell the bitch you're fucking everything right?" asked Aj with tears flowing down her face as she made her way towards the stairs.

"Aj I said that I'm not fucking anybody so will you just stop accusing me of shit I didn't do because you're sounding insecure" stated punk as he watched Aj turn back around.

"Why wouldn't I feel insecure Phil , I'm freaking pregnant I'm not attractive anymore, while you're this hot man that many women want so why wouldn't I be surprised if you wanted to see other women, no man wants to be with a pregnant girl at the age of 17 who's just as much of a kid as the one inside of her, so yeah I'm insecure I feel like you don't want me anymore and that's what hurts me the most " confessed Aj as she broke down in front of him with tears pouring out of her.

"April, April come here baby" said punk as he pulled Aj into his arms and sat on the staircase while he let her cry into him, he had no idea that Aj felt like this he knew she liked to keep things bottled up inside but he was her fiancé she should've known that she could tell him anything. He loves this girl with all of his heart and was going to do everything in his power to make sure she knew that even if it was the last thing he would ever do. "Ape, baby I'm so sorry that you feel this way but trust me baby there's not another woman on this planet that I would rather be with other than you. You are it for me! I don't want you to ever feel like I don't want you because I will always want you always. You're so attractive, I mean look at you even though you're pregnant you're always gonna be attractive in my eyes and that's all that matters because no other guys better be looking at you cause you're mine and mine only ...and the baby" added in punk which cause her to giggle through her tears. "And you're my soon to be wife that is pregnant with my kid and it doesn't get any better than that, because most men would kill to be in my spot right now , to have an amazing gorgeous hot fiancé that's carrying your baby inside of her is the best gift a guy could ask for." Said Punk as Aj lifted her head up and pecked his lips. "And if you must know why I've been gone and staying out late and the phone calls, it was because I was making sure that everything in our home was perfect for you and my child" said punk with a smile across his face as Aj's head shot up.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Aj trying not to imply.

"I'm saying that I wanted me and you and the baby to have a real stable home so I bought us a house at the beginning of the week and I've been making sure it's perfect for you and the baby to live in" said punk as Aj had the biggest smile that he had seen since he proposed to her.

"I love you , and I'm sorry that I accused you of something that you didn't do I knew you wouldn't do anything to hurt me but that's all that came to mind and I'm so sorry, I hope you can forgive me " said Aj as she sat in his lap which caused punk to laugh.

"Of course I forgive you, but I'm guessing it was the hormones, but I love you and always will" said punk as he placed a very passionate kiss on her lips.

"I can't believe we had our first big fight" said Aj surprised.

"I know but please let's not anymore any time soon" said punk looking at Aj.

"Yeah no more, but when is the house gonna be done?" asked Aj.

Well in 2 days to be exact , since the only thing they're doing is putting in all new furniture and the only thing that I'm taking from here is our clothes , shoes, comics, food, electronics, and you" said punk.

"But I actually liked it here" said Aj with a sad face.

"Yeah me too but it's not what I want for my family" said punk with a smile on his face.

"You're amazing and you're going to be the best husband and father to our children in the whole wide world" said Aj as she placed a huge kiss on his lips.

"I hope so but until then how about I make it up to you for not touching you this week " said punk as he stood up with Aj in his arms and started up the stairs to their room.

"I'm absolutely in love with you" said Aj .

"I'm absolutely in love with you too" said punk as he shut the door over with his foot. **Please review for new chapter **


	10. Our home

Our home.

Weeks passed and Aj and Punk was really settling into their new home very well. The new house had 5 bedrooms and 3.5 bathrooms; Aj loved how spacious the new house was. Punk was so happy to see how excited Aj was about this house, even though he and the movers had to go through a lot of crap to get the house perfect for Aj and the baby, it was all worth it to him. Currently Punk was in the shower while Aj slept the morning away, all this moving really took it out of her. Today Aj was scheduled to have her sonogram appointment; Punk was pretty excited since it would be the first appointment that he went to. Punk was in the midst of washing his hair when heard the shower door open and felt to small arms wrap around his waist and Aj's face press into his back, causing him to smile.

" Goodmorning handsome" smiled Aj as she felt Punk turn towards her.

" Goodmorning beautiful" said Punk as he was now facing her and gave her a sweet kiss.

" So are you excited for today?" questioned Aj as she pushed him out the way and stepped under the water, while causing him to laugh.

" Of course I am" grinned Punk as he watched Aj wet her hair and he grabbed the shampoo.

"Me too" said Aj while feeling Punk start to wash her hair. Aj was really starting to love being pregnant, the fact that she was able to eat whatever she desired was amazing to her and the fact that she had a hot fiancé waiting on her hand and foot was the icing on the cake.

"Good, ok rinse" smirked Punk standing behind Aj.

"Phil!" scolded Aj as she felt Punk's hard member press into her back.

" You're hot, what do you expect?" said Punk casually as he turned her to face him and brought her into a steamy kiss.

" No, not in the shower" giggled Aj as she felt herself being lifted off the shower floor and pressed against the wall.

" But why?" whined Punk as he began to sweetly kiss her neck making her moan.

" We could slip and fall Phil" stated Aj trying to stay strong but it was hard.

" You know I would never let you fall" smirked Punk as he used one of his fingers to tease her between her legs. "Plus you're already wet for me, so don't fight it baby"

" Make it fast Phil, because we gotta go to the doctor, and I'm really hungry" warned Aj

"Ok I will" he smirked as he pushed fully into her causing her to scream in pleasure.

* * *

After the hot sex session in the shower and the huge delicious breakfast Punk made. Aj and Punk were currently sitting in the waiting room at the clinic, waiting to be called.

" April Mendez?" they heard a doctor say coming from the back.

" Aj and this is my fiancé Phil" said Aj kindly as they meet the doctor.

"Nice to meet you both my name is Mrs. Guerra and I'm going to be showing you guys your baby today, so you can just follow me" the mid forties year old women said as she lead them to a comfortable room.

" Ok Aj I'm gonna need for you to take off your shirt for me ok? " said Mrs. Guerra as she prepared the sonogram machine.

" Ok " replied Aj as she discarded her shirt.

" Ok so how old are you guys?" asked Mrs. Guerra.

" 17" "24" answered both Punk and Aj at the same which caused Mrs. Guerra to smile.

" Ah young love I see, so I'm assuming the baby is yours? " she asked while looking at Punk.

" Yes ma'am" said Punk proudly and shot Aj a smile.

" Well lets get started shall we, ok Aj I'm going to put some cool gel on your stomach so we can get a nice picture of your baby" the doctor cooed as she poured the extremely cold gel on Aj's stomach causing her to cringe a little, the doctor grabbed the wand and rubbed it over her stomach and the room was filled with squishy sounds.

" Oh my god, what's that noise?" asked Punk growing very concern which made Aj feel uneasy.

"Is something wrong?!" asked Aj worried.

" Oh no, no everything is fine that's just the baby moving around in there" laughed Mrs. Guerra calming the worried couple." Ok you see the that little thing right there?" she asked the couple while pointing to the screen and watching them nod. " That's your baby" she smiled towards them.

"Awww" said Aj as she started to tear up while Punk held her hand.

" It's a peanut!" exaggerated Punk dramatically, causing Aj to hit him upside his head.

" Its not a peanut, you're a peanut" scolded Aj, which made Punk pout and she giggled and kissed his lips softly.

"So you guys are wanting pictures right?" Mrs. Guerra asked.

"Yes please" said Punk while still dazed by his baby on the monitor.

"I'll be back with the images and Honey you can clean up and get dressed" she said as she exited the room.

"So how do you feel?" asked Aj as Punk cleaned off her stomach.

" Now that I have seen the baby, it just makes it seem realer you know" he shrugged as he threw away the used paper towel.

" Yeah but its great" smiled Aj as she pulled her shirt over her head.

" The best " corrected Punk as he sat on the edge of the little bed that Aj was on.

" We have a long way to go before its in our hands moving, screaming and crying" smirked Aj, while Punk did a playful groan.

"All of those nights that you're going to have to get up and get him" chuckled Punk.

" I'm not going to be the only one up with her" replied Aj with a small laugh.

" Him, you said her" notified Punk cockily.

" We don't know that yet so I can call her that if I want to" said Aj glaring at Punk.

" Ok, ok no need to give me the evil eyes" defended Punk, holding up his hands in defense.

" I love you" Aj responded sweetly.

"I love you" mocked Punk using her voice, which caused her to dig her nails into his arm. " Babe you know I'm kidding, I love you too, you evil angel" he said and with that leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

Once getting the sonograms and taking Aj to get some Japanese food, which she acted like she would die if she didn't get it. Punk had got a call for the shop saying the new figurines shipment that he order had came in and needed to head to the shop and check everything out.

" Why couldn't you do this tomorrow?" questioned Aj digging through her food as they pulled up at the comic shop.

" Maybe because I just wanna hangout with you tomorrow" answered Punk. " I'll be right back" stated Punk as he looked towards her stuffing her mouth with noodles.

"Ok " she murmured and continued to eat, and Punk got out of the car and made his way into the shop and to the back room where the shipments were. More than 10 minutes had passed, Aj was still in the middle of her food showdown when she heard a knock on the car window.

" Aj is that you?" asked the tall, longhaired, muscular boy standing on the opposite side of the door. Aj wiped her face as she turned to look at the boy, immediately recognizing him.

"Oh my god, Josh I haven't seen you since freshman year!" said Aj as she was now out of the car.

" I know, and may I say you're looking pretty good" smirked Josh flirtatiously eyeing Aj.

" Thank you and you look taller" laughed Aj.

" Well I'm not a freshman anymore so, anyway how's everything going?"

" Everything is perfect, literally" cooed Aj.

" That's good, well what about a hug for old times sake?" asked Josh holding out his arms, which Aj accepted and hugged back, the hug lasted a few seconds until Aj pulled away.

" So what are you doing in town?" questioned Aj.

" Oh, just stopping by to visit my Dad " smiled Josh.

" Oh that's good" responded Aj.

" Yea, so you know how I'm going to be in town for a few days and I would really like it if you would accompany me to lunch" Josh grinned softly grabbing her hand.

" Yea I don't think-" Aj was cut off when she felt a hand on her lower back, her being led away from Josh.

" Yea now that I'm done, we can leave and you can stop eye fucking my fiancé" said Punk clearly upset over the situation he had seen occur while standing at the shop door the whole time.

"Fiancé? Dude I was just asking her to come to lunch with me" defended himself as he watched Punk led Aj into the car.

" Well guess what you dumb fucker you can take that shitty little lunch and shove it up your ass" smirked Punk sarcastically as he made his way to the driver's side. "Lets not have to meet again because next time I won't be so calm, motherfucker" he added and with Punk got into the car and slammed door. Aj looked over to him and then back down.

" I'm sorry " mumbled Aj.

" Do you like him?" Punk asked bluntly, while looking over at her.

" Of course not, he was just an old friend that I haven't seen Phil" she answered truthfully.

" Ok, you know the only reason I acted like that because I love you right?" Punk stated looking at her.

" I know" she said with a nod.

" I don't want another guys hands on what is mine" he stated honestly.

" I feel the same way about girls" agreed Aj.

" You're mine, all mine , no one else will ever have you ever again because you belong to me and I'll be damned if I let another guy take you away from me" confessed Punk then placed a soft kiss on the back of Aj's hand and on her both of her cheeks which made Aj smile.


End file.
